kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Zero Axis
02:22, 11 January 2009 (UTC)02:22, 11 January 2009 (UTC)~~Zero Axis, one of the most dramatic rooms on Kong, has had a very interesting history. Claim for power/other miscellanious chat KEEP THIS ON THE BOTTEM OF THE LIST edited on 1/10/09 by Dax >.< hey! boken edited this! (not anymore he didn't) now edited by gamer097 >:) PWNDED (ah i've been PWNED by TEH EPIC D: on another note, guys I (Daxter) made this section. partially cause it was clogging Matt's section. OH TEH NOES!! CAN WE JUST FINISH THIS "CLAIM FOR POWER" AND SAY DAXTERX2 EDITED THIS? geez..... that's all folks! edited on 1/13/09 by hmmmmmmmmm. matt dont delete others claim for power, you arent cool.....(gamer097)(heh, Katie was here~)(and so wasnt matt) i thought this got deleted.. guess not! cool. edited on 1/28/09. GO ZERO AXIS!!!!!! edited on 2/2/09 by Gamer097 as i was bored as hell becuase i was sick and i couldnt do anything...Katie+Gamer = ♥ (blesses ZA wiki page with my awesome presence~Daxter)By the way....what the HELL? who puts that there -_-(okay I saw it who goes around putting up shit like that about kitty?~Katie){edited by Roze 2/14/09} lala hi pplz ^.^ <3 (Apperently Boken) (OMG you people are SICK! it says Bottem of the list this is the top :O gamer097 fixed a typo made from dax on 3/10/09, dax...him and his typos....(...yes gamer....me and my typos...they kill... X-X anyways, matt that was me who put up paul's section a few days ago, and the article was katie){Edited by Black_Roze 3/13/09-Attention...COOKIES!!....that is all.} Moderators Dragily The founder of Zero Axis, Dragily is an interesting character. He can't be on more often due to his education, but is a very good moderator and well respected inside his room, and out. TarynDarkwind The backup moderator, incase the new most active mod needs help. So Cool! MiMc A regular of the room, a new moderator. Caused quite a ruckus when she became a moderator, most namely among her "friends". Enjoys being a moderator, and still spends most of her free time in ZA or helping out users in other rooms. *get's slapped by a ninja for being a rubbish mod ninja runs away* elGrifo A mod that likes to pop in. He is a fair mod and usually helps with people's problems. Some don't like elGrifo, and I say, "What is the matter with you?" Also, he lives in London, and is never afk, unless hes magically afk at a "tea break". Regulars Unreason A very old regular was regular before MiMc became a mod and Zero Axis fell Now he is back 3 months later wondering WTF!!! 1234gel A quite (quite for Zero Axis)regular that loves gaming, Nice person all around. not very dramatic, but if you get to know him, you should become his friend............. :D Black_Roze Bitch with an fugly name. Bokenbow A regular on Kongregates number one most dramatic chatroom. he's a pretty uptight person that doesn't take no for a answer, then tells you to take off in his own secret language! (He has a problem spelling.)He also has a magnatism to Trouble. Nice spelling on magnetism there boken -.- FFS boken, stop trolling other people's wiki pages! You've gone too far this time. Chendler Only person (yes, i really have all of them) in ZA with all badges. Quite egoistic, doesn´t talk very much and can´t hold conversation for too long but is very nice. Only person he truly likes is sweetgirl. Only person on Kong he truly loves is Midnight_black.If you need help with badges, he is your man. He also knows most of games, so if you need any strategy, go on and ask. Never mess with him, it is quite dangerous, because he is very good friend with Paulanatter and you might get nuked few times. One thing can make him sad. When he left chat for half of day, nobody missed him. He is heavilly badge/achievement addicted. DaxterX2 A user thats been in Zero Axis for a while. Is in an epic points war with MiMc, and is currently winning it because MiMc is too busy moderating. So has moved on to points war with Kikai74.(epic win.. >.>) Easy to get along with but just don't piss him off. Being on the bad side of him would not be good for you. Ask the rest of the regs they would know from experience. He has one of the best non-moderator profiles out there, along with some funny quotes too. His alt rooms are Difference Engine and Digg Mark 1. His profile length might soon match that of Dragily's. You will almost always find him in Zero Axis, if not, then Digg Mark 1. Also you will probably see him on Idle 2 Konquest, or IdleKips!! Dungen2345 Yet Another regular on Zero Axis, bleachers, and sloth. She is one tough cookie , I can tell you that, but shes truely a nice person. Unless you get on her bad side, then you gotta run for your life, she loves most mods but cant stand mimc. usually hangs out with kikai74, zilflap, zaraki, and elgrifo. She usually never adds anyone. I personally think she sucks. http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/dungen2345 Gamer097 Yet another regular To Zero Axis seems to have what we all lack "common sense" but can be funny, usually trys to fake stupidity although, he isnt really fakeing, people just think he is. you should add him as friend, and he will most likely add you. TEH EPIC. Also he is dating Hmmmmmmmmm's sister. hmmmmmmmmm Gamer's friend IRL. Is quite chatty and also questionable by many (utmost randomness to the extremeness, by dax here ;D). He put 9 m's in an attempt to make people he was kikai74, who at the time was hmmmmmmmmmm (9 M's) but then his efforts failed when hmx10 got his name switched by emily_greer. add him. (this is matt speaking) I have been trying hard to keep ZA clean for the most part. so yeah, next time you join us, dont troll. i'm sick of it. thats all for now ;){this guy is sooo funny and nice its fun to talk to him.hes one of my bestest buds in ZA.-Black_Roze} Kikai74 The dramatic of Zero Axis. Makes more than enough for us to keep busy with! He is one of the most non-shuting up, coolest, most awesomest person on the chatroom (guess who is typing this!). He Also has this really neat Kirby Club that you can join, talk to him for more detail. He plays a lot of games, so talk to him for help as well. A well respected Artist! (Also, quite egotistical.) Katie94 Daxter's sister, respected by quite a few, though she is usually quiet.She's never on much anymore.. She sometimes,however likes to start fights, and other times, stop them. Generally easy to get along with. Also been going out with gamer097 since the end of December. Kittysune She is smart and a very kindhearted person that tries to keep peace in Zero Axis. She has a lot of friends on Kong and adds practically anyone. Kitty also is a psychic and has plans of taking over the world. She is somewhat weird, and LOVES popcorn. She is also very talented with digital art and loves playing Pokemon games. She is usually pretty laid-back, but if you get on her bad side, you are in serious trouble. Unfortunately, she has been very stressed, busy, and has a lot family issues (Like divorce) lately, so she is unable to come on anymore. OhSnap22 Another ZA usual, he is on every on the weekdays and usually on the weekends. Very smart, peaceloving and nice, he is usually talking in the room or playing a game. Will try to keep the peace if fights break out.{this dude is total awsomeness and super nice and sweet.really a great person to talk to.-Black_Roze} sweetgirl just another person. If she is screaming or talking dutch then she is pissed. She is alot afk but if you send her a pm, she will respond back. If you mute her, then she has no problems with that, just do it. not that she really has something importants to say. TheAltofDaxterX2 'Nuff said "hes a realy good pearson at heart, just like the original"-Mimeko Lame People rockarockalrot cyber-er,spammer,flamer(both probably ((flamer)) ) Hated by pretty much everyone in Zero Axis, and has his fair share of mutes/silences and bans. which he just avoids via alts. Not a someoneyou wanna be friends with. Havent seen him in a long time though. vipergurl212 She likes to come on to troll all night. She also has multiple alts. They are: COBRAgurl212,evilbunny223,MISSCUTIEgurl22,snipegurl. She particularally like to harass snipe5000 Paulanatter Paul is a massive troll.I AM TEH ULTIMATE TROLL MASTER" copyright DaxterX2's profile. He is a 14 year old who's name is Matt. He is as bad as a troll can get. He especially loves to give out "warning nukes" when the chat gets out of hand,and loves to PM nukes to people he hates. He also is fond of bypassing the censor for the word "fuck". In fact, he likes to post it in all caps while he's at it. So make a death threat, throw in 3-5 lines of capslock and the word "fuck" acouple times and you got paul. He also tries to flirt with the girls of Zero Axis and usually fails, but gets closer than most trolls. He enjoys making ASCII art when he's bored, usually a bunny, gravestone, or pyramid. Dispite all this he has been silenced many times and banned once or twice, but still not permanently banned yet.Even though everyone knows he should be. Tales of Epicness The New Owner Once in the peaceful room of Zero Axis (when does that happen?) the regulars were going about their normal chat. We haven't had a mod in the room regularly in quite some time. One day, an old reg who just became a mod (unnamed) claimed to be taking ownership of the room. Almost all the regs revolted against this "new ownership of the room" and she also said, "Dragily is giving me the room, but it's going to have it's name changed, any suggestions?" When she said this, one of her oldest kong friend completly lost it, and still rarely talks to her, usually ignoring her hello's. This user also caught up with Dragily and flipped out at him about this new change. He basically said he doesn't want the room and is giving it to the new mod. This also made the user pissed at Dragily as well. The New Mod made a vote out of that the new name of Zero Axis would be. It was an unfair vote because most of the real regs were not present but the name was going to be changed to Dragon's Den (Pokemon G/S/C refference). This is where Zero Axis started to lose people. A few went to Sloth, some went to Teh Bleachers, one went to Digg Mark 1, and the rest either went other places or willingly stayed in Zero Axis. Eventually however, with much discussion with the admins and the regs, It was decided the Room Owner and Name would stay, and still is to this day. ~Katie Other If you would like something added in the wiki page leave a whisper for DaxterX2 or Katie94 Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners